


Love Letter

by kitkatpaddywak



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, I'll update tags/relationships as this goes, M/M, Tree Bros, for now anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatpaddywak/pseuds/kitkatpaddywak
Summary: Evan had completely forgotten he used to have a crush on Connor, until he was reminded.Prompt from Tumblr "you wrote me a love letter in first grade but I thought you were gross I’m so sorry"





	1. I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently saw Dear Evan Hansen and ohmygoshitssogreatiloveeverythingaboutitconnorismyphonebackground
> 
> I have a few prompts I want to write out but feel free to suggest some! In fact, please do! I'm really excited to start writing about these characters and I want to explore all I can!

Evan had known Connor Practically his whole life. They went to preschool, and every school after that, together. They were neighbors for most of their teen years, even went to the same summer camps. They spoke enough that they knew each other, but not enough to really be friends. That's why he was so confused when Connor ambushed him walking back to his dorm.

 

"I'm sorry" Connor looked down at his feet and ran his hand along his neck. 

 

"Okay?" Evan raised an eyebrow. "Why-um, why are you sorry?"

 

Connor handed him a wrinkled, ripped, and taped piece of paper. "My parents sent me some of my old stuff to remind me of home, and I guess my sister found this." Evan took the paper and read it allowed.

 

"Dear Connor Murphy, I like you a lot. Like I like like you and I want you to be my boyfr- Wait is this-? Is this that love letter I wrote you in, what, first grade?" Connor Nodded. "I thought you threw it away."

 

"I did. I think Zoe Dug it out of the trash. Kept it. She was always looking for proof I wasn't an asshole, before she gave up around seventh grade." Connor chanced looking Evan in the eye. "I just...I was mean when you gave me that, and I'm sorry."

 

"You were 'mean'?" Evan scoffed. "You shoved me and spat in my face." Connor winced. "But...but I mean you were just a kid, you don't have to- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You were...'mean', yeah." Evan ran his free hand through his hair. "I forgive you."

 

Connor sighed, "Thank you, that uh...that means more than you know." He patted Evan on the shoulder. "I'll...leave you alone, then."

 

"Wait, Connor." Evan grabbed the boy's wrist. "Why bother? I mean, I'd almost forgotten about it, honestly. You didn't have to apologize."

 

"Well...I don't know. I saw the letter and I felt bad, figured if I saw you around I'd apologize." He shrugged.

 

Evan Raised an eyebrow. "So you were- you were carrying around that letter on the chance that you saw me?" Connor stared at his feet again, saying nothing. "Connor?"

 

"Ok, so, I know you go to the computer lab every couple of days. I've just seen you around enough." He shrugged. "I knew you'd be here." Evan frowned. "What's the big fuckin' deal? I just, wanted to say sorry. Don't make a production out of it!" Connor pulled his arm out of Evan's hand and turned to walk away.

 

"Connor, wait! come on, I'm sorry!" Evan chased him to his truck, shoving his bag in the door before he could close it. "I didn't mean...I didn't mean to make you upset. I appreciate it, really."

 

Connor rested his arms on the wheel, trying to look everywhere but in his old neighbor's direction. "Good. So, can I go home?" He heard Evan sigh, and leaned back. "Look, I'm really not angry. How bout I...I don't know, I'll drive you back to your dorm." He hit the unlock button on his door, a 'ker-chunk' sounding from the other side.

 

"It's only a couple blocks." Evan shrugged. "But...OK." He walked around the front to sit in the passenger's seat, setting his bag on the floor and clicking his seatbelt. "Why do you have a car, anyway? If the dorms are so close."

 

"I don't live in the dorms." Connor turned his key, the car stalled. "Fuck." Again, it stalled. "Piece of shit!" He kicked between the pedals, then turned again. Ignition. "Fuckin' finally." He peeled out of the parking lot, disregarding the marks he'd left. 

 

"You don't? Live in the dorms, I mean."

 

"Nope. Turns out security will look the other way if you're a jock or a nerd or anyone else getting the school more funding, but they find pot in anyone else's room, _nooooooooo_. Police, suspension, dorm revoke, the whole Schtibäng." He waved his hand out the window. "Only reason I'm still a student is my parents are paying out the ass."

 

"They did all that for weed?"

 

"Well...and a couple other things, but mostly the weed, yeah." Connor ground the truck to a halt. "There you go, hope you enjoyed your time on the Murphy express. We know you have your choice in transportation, and we're glad you chose us." Evan chuckled and Connor looked over. "Please check to make sure you have all of your belongings, your exit is to your right."

 

"Where do you live, then?" Evan undid his seatbelt and grabbed his bag.

 

"Apartment a couple streets off campus. Mom insisted I live close by ' _so I can always get to class on time_ '." He mocked. "Not a bad place, for someone else payin'." 

 

"You live alone?"

 

"Happily. Contrary to what Larry might say, I'm not looking for a roommate." Connor smirked. "Especially not one that's super gay for me."

 

"Shut up! That was like twelve years ago!" Evan shoved Connor into the window.

 

"Oh what? Am I not _pretty enough_ for you, Hansen?" Connor laughed. After a short silence, he put a hand on Evan's shoulder. "Hey, come on, I was kidding."

 

"Mmhm."

 

Connor clicked his tongue. "Do you...have any classes tomorrow?" Evan shook his head. "Alright, hold on." Connor slammed on the gas, ignoring Evan screaming.


	2. Kill some shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor's got a pretty swank place, in his own mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh good golly gosh an update in less than a DAY??? Does this happen for me??? No, no it does not. enjoy the miracle while it lasts

Connor's apartment was certainly larger than Evan expected. Maybe not larger, but more open. He didn't realize there were studios in town, in the county even. The way connor had the place arranged, it might as well have been a normal apartment. A normal apartment with half walls made of clutter separating each room. Books. Lots of books. Connor always read. Evan tried to think of any time at all growing up that he didn't have a book in his hand, to no avail. Evan never asked what he was reading, no matter how much he wanted to. Ever since that letter he'd learned to avoid talking to Connor at all, if possible. Notebooks. Now he could think of when Connor wasn't reading, when he was writing. He'd guessed poems some days, glancing over his shoulder as he passed. Maybe novels on other days, scribbles and arrows filling the margins. Boxes. So. Many. Boxes. It wasn't until Connor cleared his throat that he'd realized he'd just been standing there.

 

"Thirsty? Whatta ya want, a Coke?" Connor smiled as he ushered Evan inside. "Or, you don't drink Coke do you? Water?" Evan nodded, rolling his fingers around in his polo buttons. "Alright well, all I got's tap." Connor shrugged, tossing his bag on the floor before making his way to the kitchen.

 

"You don't have water?" Evan shuffled to what he assumed was the living room and sat on the couch, pushing himself as far into the side as comfortably possible despite it being empty.

 

"Nah, water's for animals." He laughed. "I mean, like-there's so much else, you know? Not that you're an animal." Evan couldn't quite hear Connor mumble 'fuck' into the sink. "If you don't want the tap I've got...uh...I can go buy some water, real quick. There's a Seven Eleven next door."

 

"No no, it's ok!" Evan waved his hand at Connor. "I mean, you have Coke right? I can have a Coke."

 

"You sure? I thought your mom was always all ' _soda is the devil's piss_ ' about it."

 

Evan laughed. "She wasn't that bad, and even if she was, she isn't here now."

 

" _Oooh_! College boy Evan, breaking all his mommy's rules." Connor grabbed two cans from his fridge and sat next to Evan. "Be careful, soon you'll be staying up past nine!" Evan chuckled. "Or even, God forbid, staying _out_ past nine!" Connor gasped, pretending to feel faint.

 

"I don't- I don't go to bed at nine." Evan shrunk. "I just don't stay out late, is all."

 

"Well, are you prepared for a horrible influence? Because I have a feeling you're gonna stay out late tonight." Connor smiled and reached for an Xbox controller. "Wanna kill some shit?"

 

"Why-" Evan placed his soda on the graffitied coffee table in front of him. "Why are you being so nice? so suddenly?"

 

Connor froze for a moment, clearly trying to think of what to say. "Um, look dude, we've known each other for forever, but we never talk." He slumped back into the couch. "It feels...weird, I don't know. We should," he rolled his hand around his wrist, willing words to form. "We should talk more, is all. It's been a long time since we were friends."

 

"Twelve years."

 

"Yeah."

 

As far as Evan knew, they could have been in silence for just a second or several hours. "So you just...wanna be friends again?" Connor nodded. "Okay...we can do that."

 

"Really? That was easier than I thought."

 

"Did you think I'd say no?"

 

"I shoved you in the dirt, spit on you, and called you a freak."

 

Evan nodded. "Ok yeah, I understand." He grabbed the other controller and elbowed Connor. "So...kill some shit?"

 

"Kill some shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear we'll get to the smooches and stuff soon, I SWEAR.
> 
> (Also I love making little references to the musical so much, it's my new favorite thing)


End file.
